Flurr
Flurr is a Frosticons Mixel. Description Flurr is the most “awake” Frosticon who never seems to be sleepy. This makes him the leader of the tribe by default. He is naturally curious and likes to explore the Frosticon lands always keeping an eye for trouble. This is ironic since Flurr often misses what is right in front of him… like a stalactite. Personality Unlike his other Frosticon brethren, Flurr is energetic, quick, and awake. While not the most expressive of Mixels, Flurr is still fairly cheerful. He has a natural curiosity streak that helps him spot Nixels from a distance, with the drawback that he often misses the obvious in front of him. Physical Appearance Flurr is mostly light blue in color. His face is dark blue with a light blue stripe towards the center. An eye rests on each side of it. His nostrils are light blue and very prominent. When he opens his mouth, he has two wide-space buck teeth that point downwards. He has a light grey neck that connects to a football-shaped body that is light blue on the back and dark blue on his belly. On his back are two bat-like wings. He has short but bowed grey legs with black feet with two white claws on each. At his rear is a long grey tail with a light blue tip and two light blue spikes on it. His eyelids are dark blue. Ability Flurr is able to fly by using his wings. Not having arms, he must apply all he knows to adapt to certain situations. Flurr also has ice breath, which he can blow to create icy structures, or just freeze enemies. Biography Early life Little is known about Flurr's early life. However, he managed to become the Frosticon leader in the past. First adventures While flying around the Frozen Volcanoes, he hears Shuff and Volectro screaming for help as they plummeted off a cliff. With the help of Gobba, he made an ice slide to help them have a safe landing. When Nixels started to attack, he Mixed with Gobba to stop them. ("Wrong Colors") He, along with Slumbo, Flain, Krader, Jawg, and Kraw once all went Snowboarding together. He was paired up with Kraw and the two of them went first, Mixing to compete. ("Snow Half-Pipe") He was an invitee to Balk's birthday party. ("Elevator") Search for the Rainbow Cubits During the annual Mix Festival, he had to go on a Hamlogna Sandwich run after Zaptor ate all of them. This saved him from being Nixed by the Mega Nixel Mixel Nixer, but also forced him to go to Mixel Mountain to retrieve Rainbow Cubits. While being swarmed by Nixels at the peak, he Mixed with Teslo and created a shockwave that brought color back to the festival. ("Epic Comedy Adventure") Memorable Quotes * "''Well, that ought to hold them." - ''Flurr, Wrong Colors * "''It's the bomb.." - ''Flurr, Snow Half-Pipe * "''Okay, this bad. All Cubits were destroyed at the Festival. Does anyone have a Cubit on them?" - ''Flurr, Mixed Up Special: Epic Comedy Adventure Set Information Flurr was released as one of the Mixels sets in the June 2014 product wave. His product number is 41511 and contains 46 pieces. In-Booklet code Flurr's in-booklet code is B1IZZA8D, which is Blizzard when decoded. Trivia * His name is a pun on the word "flurry". * Like Wizwuz and Burnard, he can breathe/blow something out of his mouth. **He breaths out a frost cloud. * He is the leader of the Frosticons. **This is only because he is able to stay awake long enough, as the others cannot. * He was the first Series 2 Mixel to appear in the shorts, soon followed by the appearance of Gobba. * He and Lunk are the only Mixels to have necks in their Lego sets. * In Calling All Mixels, he, Mesmo, and Zorch are the only Mixels to have 2 Mixes. * He has the least amount of pieces out of the Frosticons. * In the shorts he has small spikes on the part of his tail closest to his body, but in his Lego set he lacks them. * Just like Lunk, he cries ice cubes when sad. However, unlike Lunk he can actually freeze himself when he does this. * In various media, his name is misspelled as "Flur", such as in the LEGO Club Magazine for May/June 2014 or in the credits in Mixed Up Special. Gallery Appearances TV series Season 2 *Wrong Colors *Snow Half-Pipe *Elevator (cameo) Season 3 *Mixed Up Special **Epic Comedy Adventure Merchandise Games *Calling All Mixels *Mixel Mania Books *LEGO Mixels: Meet the Mixels *LEGO Mixels: Let's Mix! *LEGO Mixels: Ready, Steady, Paste! *LEGO Mixels: Activity Book *LEGO Mixels: Stick and Mix! *LEGO Mixels: Mixels Vs Nixels! Miscellaneous *Mixels Websites *LEGO Club Magazines Category:Frosticons Category:Characters Category:2014 Category:Series 2 Category:Mixels Category:Mixel Creatures Category:Male characters Category:Leaders Category:Ice Category:Blue Category:Flying Category:Speed Category:Elemental breath Category:Mixels with jaws Category:Mixels with Tails Category:Non jointed tails Category:Sharp toes Category:Two toes Category:Animal-like Mixels Category:Bucked Teeth Mixels Category:Mixels with noses Category:Necked mixels Category:Shortest mixels Category:Winged Mixels Category:Jointed Feet Category:Two teeth